


Mixed Signals

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Social Media, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You’re paired up with the cute boy in your history class for a group project at the end of the semester. Does he like you back? Or will he at least tolerate you long enough to get an A?





	1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new here! This will be 99.99% screenshots!


	2. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! This will probably be the only part with a drabble. 
> 
> Come see me in the comments or on tumblr! I'm littlemarvelfics there as well!

You internally groaned as your professor announced the history project. A presentation on one event that changed history. Not only did you hate presenting, but you were being randomly assigned a partner to work with. Going it alone was your preferred method of presenting. You knew you would probably end up doing the bulk of the work on your own anyway. The professor called out your name, followed by “Steve Rogers”, the cute boy who coincidentally sat next to you. As class ended, the two of you exchanged numbers to make a plan to meet up before class next week.


	4. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope you're still enjoying this- see ya in the comments!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Four




	6. Part Five




	7. Part Six




	8. Part Seven




	9. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end pals! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
